


So We Beat On

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was really nothing else left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Beat On

you heard the clean metal ring of a blade through flesh even before you felt it, even before you saw yourself falling to your knees in his wide glassy eyes

they say your life flashes before your eyes

but in every moment, you only saw

a soft smirk

a gentle scold

a quiet word

a fierce protector

a pale white burning and brimming with gold

(because you knew, of course you knew, how could you not, you've seen it far too often before, when you thought your life would flash before your eyes right then)

a boy who didn't deserve to kill for you

but did anyway

because his heart beats for you, only for you

and yours for him

and in a way, this is good

because no matter how selfish it is

you always had hoped that you'd be gone before him

(it wasn't living if it wasn't with him)

~*~

you heard the stuttered breath even before you felt it wash over your face, perhaps trying to cool your salty tears, but it only made them sting a bit more

they say sometimes two souls are created together

maybe that’s why you can see into his

a lost little boy

a foolishly brave soldier

a heart of courage

a hand of hope

a desperate look of longing shrouded in the night

(because you knew, of course you knew, how could you not, you’ve seen it enough times, when you yourself wondered how you hadn’t yet burst with all that love)

a man who didn’t know why destruction forever trailed him

but marched on anyway

with you right beside him

because intertwined, your hearts beat as one

and as you cradled his head and stroked the seam of his neck

you thought you might burst right then too

(love is watching someone die)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Love is watching someone die_ \- "What Sarah Said" by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
